


It's A Dog Eat Dog World

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Doggie Jensen meets doggie Jared - throw in a witch that wants to make the perfect man, and - well...you'll see... 
  WARNING: SERIOUS CRACK!FIC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Chapter one

 

 

Veronica walked to the door of her suburban home and pulled it open. “Jensen! Come here, boy!” she said, slapping her thighs.

 

She waited a moment, and when he didn’t come when called, she walked out into her front yard and whistled. “Jensen!” she yelled.

 

She heard loud trotting bolting across the yard and turned her head just in time to be pummeled to the ground by a huge dog.

 

“Ooof,” she expelled in a whoosh of air, her body hitting the ground.

 

“Jared!” a man from next door yelled, heading toward them. “God, I’m so sorry!” he said, taking a hold of his dog's collar. “He’s really friendly, are you ok?”

 

Veronica got to her feet and dusted off her clothes, glaring at the huge, one hundred-twenty pound plus animal. “I’m fine. You really should leash him if you can’t control him,” she sniped. "What kind of dog is that?" 

 

The man looked at her a moment. “He's a Weimaraner. He’s not violent, he’s just really friendly. He wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

 

Veronica scoffed and turned around. “Jensen!!” she called out.

 

“Your son?” 

 

“No, my dog.”

 

“Oh really?” he smiled. “What kind of dog?”

 

She glared at him a moment just as a pretty Airedale Terrier came around the side of the house. “Jensen! Where were you?” she scolded.

 

Jared turned around and barked and managed to get away from his Master. He bounded across the yard, yipping and barking. “Hi! I’m Jared, you must be Jensen!” he barked.

 

Jensen cocked his head to the side and furrowed his doggie brow. “Yes,” he barked imperiously.

 

Jared trotted around him, bouncing playfully. He walked to his rear and sniffed, only to be snarled at. 

 

“How dare you!” Jensen nipped at him.

 

"What?" Jared said. "I didn't do anything wrong..." he yipped and continued to bounce. 

 

Jensen turned his nose up in the air and trotted across the yard to his Mistress just in time to hear the odd man say, "My name is Albert Cross, but you can call me Al," he smiled. Jensen barred his teeth at him. He didn't like the look of him, he didn't like the smell of him, and he certainly didn't like his stupid dog.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Three days later found Jared lazing in the front yard, his body stretched out in the warm grass, head on his paws. He heard a door shut to the side of him and immediately sat up. He yelped out "Jensen!" and got to his feet and ran to his new friend's (well to him, they were friends) side. 

 

"Great," Jensen's little dog brain thought. 

 

"Hey, you wanna go chase cars?" Jared asked.

 

"Chase cars?" Jensen asked condescendingly. 

 

“Yeah, chasing cars is fun! Haven’t you ever done it before?” 

 

“No, I do not chase cars, besides, Mistress has just had me groomed.”

 

“Groomed?” Jared frowned. “Oh,” he exclaimed, “she took you out back and scrubbed you down and then chased you with the hose? That’s fun!” 

 

Jensen made a throaty doggie snort, turned his head up in the air and trotted away. 

 

“Hey!” Jared called out, bouncing after him. “Where are you going?”

 

“I have to make pee-pee,” Jensen said sardonically.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows at him. Actually raised them at him. “Make pee-pee?”

 

“That’s what my Mistress says,” and with that, Jensen again turned his nose in the air and walked around the corner of the house.

 

Jared waited a few moments and then darted around the house and found Jensen peeing on a large oak tree. 

 

“Do you mind?” Jensen snarled. 

 

“No,” Jared resounded happily, “go ahead, it’s not bothering me.”

 

Jensen finished peeing, and then took a few steps and kicked his back legs out, the grass flying out from under his paws.

 

“What are you doing?” Jared asked him incredulously.

 

Jensen ignored him and pranced back toward his house.

 

“Hey…do you want to come with me? I’m going down to the local pizza place. They have some of the most amazing food there!”

 

“They feed you?” Jensen frowned.

 

“Yeah, come on. Have you ever tasted pizza?”

 

“No,” Jensen answered, “what does it taste like?”

 

~

 

They walked down the street together, Jensen cowering closer and closer to Jared as the cars passed. "I don't like this, those things scare me," Jensen said nervously.

 

Jared trotted around him and lead Jensen to the inside edge of the sidewalk. "It's ok, as long as you don't get in the street. Getting hit by one of those things isn't fun."

 

"You were hit by one?" Jensen asked horrified.

 

"Yeah, that's how I came to be with my Master. My first Master wasn't very nice. When I was little, I didn't understand that you went potty outside. He used to - well, he wasn't nice. And one day, he threw me outside and wouldn't let me in. I cried and cried, and he opened the door and threw a pan of hot water at me. I ran and ran. The water wasn't that hot, but it really scared me. I ended up in the street...and Master hit me. I've lived with him ever since. I like him. He's nice. He lets me sleep on the bed, and lay on the couch, and when I have accidents, he doesn't even yell at me...but now that only happens when I'm really excited," Jared said.

 

Jensen looked at him...he liked Jared. He was ok.

 

~

 

They reached the back door of the pizza place and Jared barked. They waited, he barked again. "Come on, come on...." Jared barked over and over. 

 

Finally the door opened. "Hey, it'sa my frien'!! How jou doin' doggie-dog? And lookie there, jou gotsa frien' wit' jou," the rotund man said, his Italian accent thick and heavy. "Jou want some pizza, eh?"

 

Jared's tail was wagging a mile a minute and he barked happily. The man leaned down and scratched behind Jared's ears, and patted his head. "Come here," he said to Jensen. 

 

Jensen stepped closer and sniffed. God he smelled good, meaty and smoky and...and... Jensen lapped out his tongue and swiped it across the man's hand. He tasted as good as he smelled. The man laughed and went inside, leaving the door slightly cracked. 

 

"Where's he going?" Jensen asked.

 

"To get us food," Jared yipped.

 

Surely enough, the man returned carrying two plates, both with a large piece of pizza on them. "There jou go..." he said, giving them both a final pat on the head. "See jou nexta week," he said jovially.

 

Both dogs scarfed up the pizza, Jared burping loudly, well as loudly as a dog could burp.

 

"Did you like it?" Jared asked.

 

Jensen was still chewing on his last bite. "Miff isth monderfmul," he spit and sputtered.

 

"I knew you'd like it!" Jared barked as he bounced around him. "It's good huh?"

 

Jensen swallowed. "Yes, I want some more."

 

"No you don't."

 

"Yes I do!" Jensen answered and then turned toward the door and barked and danced around.

 

"Jensen, one piece. I had two once. I threw up on Master's shoes. It was really yuckie!"

 

Jensen sighed and sat down. "I guess you're right."

 

"You can come with me the next time I come, ok?" Jared asked.

 

Jensen's tail started to wag. "Ok!"

 

"Come on," Jared told him, "we better get you home before your Mistress wonders where you got off to."

 

~

 

They walked across the yard, stopping half way. Jensen turned around and looked at him. "I had fun today."

 

"Me too," Jared said. "We'll have to do it again."

 

"Yes, we must..." Jensen said stepping closer and nuzzling against Jared's fur.

 

Just then, the front door of Jensen's home burst open and his Mistress came out, frantically searching in her purse for something. 

 

"Uh-oh," Jensen barked. 

 

She turned and saw him standing there. "Jensen!" she practically cried, "where have you been?"

 

Jensen ran toward her barking and yapping happily. "Bye Jared, see you tomorrow."

 

Jared watched the happy reunion and then waited until they got inside before he turned and started walking toward his house. But for some reason, he stopped. He sniffed the air. He smelled something burning. Jensen's house - he thought.

 

He ran across the yard and jumped up to peer into the window. Oh, candles - he thought. Then he cocked his head; he could hear what Jensen's Mistress was saying.

 

"You knew that I had plans for you tonight, Jensen," she said, walking him to the center of the room, positioning his body in the middle of a large pentagram on the floor. She turned her back on him and picked up a book. "Now, we're going to do this spell and see if it works...you be a good boy and stay," she said calmly. Then she started to read from the book, uttering weird words that Jared had never heard before.

 

The inside of the house started to glow an eerie shade of orange. Air seemed to be blowing inside, Jared could see Jensen's short fur whisping in the breeze. Then suddenly there was a loud noise, something that resembled a loud clap of thunder...and Jared's world went dark.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Jared opened his eyes slowly. His head was spinning and he felt a little nauseous. He rolled over onto his stomach and got up on all fours; that’s when he noticed – he had hands. Not paws – hands!

 

He got sat back on his knees and looked around; he brushed his hands down his torso and to the top of his thighs and then curiously looked at the thing between his legs. WOW! He’d seen this thing on his Master, but damn – it wasn’t this big. Huh.

 

Jared got unsteadily to his feet and turned around and peered in the window. There, lying in the middle of the pentagram, was another man. Naked, just like Jared was. He wondered if this was Jensen. He opened his mouth to bark out his friend’s name, but the only sound that came out was a guttural cry.

 

Jensen’s Mistress turned her head, but Jared ducked down quickly to avoid being seen. That’s when he heard a surprised gasp behind him. He turned around and there on the sidewalk stood a lady, her right hand over her mouth; her left was covering the eyes of a small female child. Jared was suddenly aware of his lack of clothing like humans wore. He scrambled to his feet and ran across the yard and around the back of the house. He pulled on the back door trying to get inside, but to no avail. 

 

“Maaaass…” he tried to cry out. “Master!” he finally managed. But Jared knew that his Master was at work. 

 

Jared looked up at the second floor and saw that the window was open. He stepped onto the flower trellis and started to climb.

 

He slid in through the window on his belly and fell unceremoniously to the floor, panting hard. He stood and walked over to the closet. He reached out with his hand and grasped the doorknob; he knew he could do this because he’d seen his Master open the door on several occasions. He twisted and pulled, and the door came open. A smile formed across his lips, Jared was pleased with himself.

 

He grabbed a t-shirt and pants off of a hanger and pulled them on. He looked at the shoes on the floor and frowned. He didn’t know how to tie them closed. Sure, he’d seen his Master do it, but it looked far too hard to accomplish himself. Jared eyed a pair of sandals. Yes, those would do.

 

He walked across the floor toward the door and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He paused, cocking his head to the right and walked forward. He leaned closer to the mirror and thoroughly examined his face, bringing his hands up to touch his nose, cheek and then felt across his eyebrows. “Huh,” he said admiring his features. He thought he was quite handsome, for a human.

 

Jared walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find something to eat. He opened the pantry and pulled out a can of food that his Master always fed him and went in search of the odd contraption that he’d seen him use to open the food.

 

Then he stopped and stared at the refrigerator. Master’s food always did taste better than his dog food. Jared pulled open the door and peered inside, then smiled. He pulled out a box of left over pizza, a plastic container that held macaroni and cheese, another that had broccoli in it, a package of lunch meat, a can of Coke, a beer, a jar of mayonnaise, raspberry jelly, a carton of left over Chinese food and a plate that had chocolate cake on it.

 

He carried it all over to the table and began to eat…and eat…and eat.

 

 

~

 

 

With his hunger sated, Jared grew drowsy. He wandered back upstairs and into his Master’s room. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. This was nice. He fell asleep easily since this is where he usually lay every night.

 

He'd been asleep for close to two hours and didn't hear the front door open. He didn't hear his Master gasping at the state of his kitchen, he didn't hear his Master climb the stairs and open the door. What he did hear was his Master yelling, "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" 

 

Jared sat up, his eyes wide and filled with terror. "Master!" he called out holding up his hands.

 

"Get out of my house!" he screamed swinging a baseball bat toward Jared's head.

 

Jared cried out and fell onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet, gasping and crying out when his Master's bat hit his shoulder.

 

Jared managed to get to his feet and run down the stairs, hearing his Master say "Yes, police, I have an invader in my home!"

 

Jared ran out the back door yelling and sobbing. He was scared and alone. His Master didn't understand who he was...

 

He turned to look over his shoulder and slammed into something, hard. He let out a loud "Ooof," when his body hit the ground and he looked up. Jensen. He'd run into Jensen.

 

"I heard you," Jensen said offering a hand to him. Jared took it and allowed Jensen to pull him to his feet. Jared grabbed him and hugged him tight.

 

"My Master doesn't recognize me," he sobbed into Jensen's neck, inhaling his scent.

 

"Come," Jensen said pulling on him. "You can hide in my Mistress's attic. She never goes up there. She's afraid of the spiders." 

 

Jared shuddered. He didn't like spiders either, but it was better than sleeping outside.

 

~

 

When they got into the attic, Jared noticed a rickety old bed in the corner and walked to it to sit down. "I'll get you something to cover up with," Jensen told him. "I liked playing up here and I remember that it gets cold."

 

Jared nodded.

 

Jensen crossed the floor and sat down beside his friend. "Are you ok?" 

 

"No," Jared said. "I'm afraid. I don't know what to do. Master takes care of me. I don't have him now that I'm a person like he is."

 

Jensen nodded. "Mistress isn't happy with me either. She wanted to breed earlier..." Jensen trailed off a moment, "but I couldn't - uh, well, her touches meant nothing to me. She was very unhappy. She banished me to my room and told me that she would be back in an hour, that she was going to her coven to discuss what went wrong with the spell."

 

"Coven? Spell?" Jared inquired.

 

"She is a witch, she is why we are like this. I could sense you outside the window when she was doing it, that's why you changed into a human as well."

 

"I don't want to be human. I want to go back to how it was," Jared said, his body starting to shake.

 

Jensen put his arm around his friend and held him. "I don't think that she'll turn us back. She is looking for the perfect mate. She thinks that is what she got by turning me human, why she wanted to breed with me."

 

"What is breeding?" Jared asked him.

 

"You haven't been bred before?" Jensen grinned.

 

Jared shook his head.

 

"Ever?"

 

Jared shook his head, again.

 

"It feels really nice. I've been bred before, with bitches. But it's a lot different as a human,” Jensen sighed. “Mistress doesn't excite me."

 

"I don't understand. What did she do to you?"

 

"She kissed me, and touched me. I didn't like it."

 

“Kiss?” Jensen asked, cocking his head to the side. “I don’t know what that is.”

 

“You haven’t ever seen your Master kiss someone before?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

Jensen leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jared’s, a quick light kiss. “That’s a kiss.”

 

“Mmmm,” Jared responded, his body tilting toward Jensen as he broke the kiss. “And touch?” Jared asked, his eyes still closed.

 

Jensen swallowed. He felt…aroused. Not the same as when he was a dog, but his heart was pounding hard, his stomach felt funny, and he was sweating. He leaned forward and kissed Jared again, this time longer and he pressed his hand against Jared’s crotch, the same way that his Mistress had touched him.

 

He felt that Jared was stiffening against his palm and heard the gasp that escaped his lips when he touched him.

 

“You didn’t like it when, guhhhh, she touched you like this?” Jared panted leaning back and opening his legs wider.

 

“No,” Jensen said, his voice low and growly as he leaned down on top of him, something deep inside him taking over. Jensen smashed their mouths together, kissing Jared rough and hard, Jared gasping beneath him. His body started to move against Jared, falling between his splayed legs.

 

When their hardening dicks came into contact together both men gasped and rutted against each other, pure animal instinct taking over, their bodies humping each other – Jensen slamming down - Jared lifting up. 

 

It didn’t take long for both of them to crash full force into their orgasm’s, hot white heat and pleasure ripping through their systems - their cocks pulsing hot and hard into their pants.

 

Jensen raised his head and stared down into Jared's eyes. "Wow," he whispered.

 

"Wow," Jared echoed as Jensen rested his head on Jared's chest.

 

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica got home from meeting with her coven, and as soon as she walked in the door she yelled out “Jensen!”

 

Jensen sat up, disentangling himself from Jared’s arms, waking him in the process. “Mistress is home. Stay up here and be quiet. I’ll come up later and bring you something to eat, ok?”

 

Jared nodded.

 

Jensen smiled and leaned over and kissed him. “I like kissing you,” he sighed. “Don’t ever want to stop…”

 

Jensen startled when, from a distance, he heard her shout his name again.

 

“Bye,” Jensen said.

 

When he walked into the living room, she was frowning at him. “Where were you?”

 

“Sleeping,” Jensen lied.

 

“Well, come over here. I have another spell that I want to try on you.”

 

“No,” Jensen said simply.

 

Veronica raised her eyebrows. “No?” she asked condescendingly.

 

“I don’t want another spell done on me. I’m fine the way that I am.”

 

Veronica took Jensen’s hand and pulled him close and cocked her head to the side, smiling. She released his hand and then leaned forward and kissed him, her hands sliding around his waist.

 

Jensen pulled away from her. “Mistress, please,” he said, his voice low and frightened. 

 

“Veronica, call me Veronica,” she said playfully. “You’re human now, and when we’re out and about – people would find it strange if you called me Mistress.”

 

Jensen nodded. But when Veronica leaned forward to kiss him again, Jensen stepped back. “I don’t like it when you do that, please stop.”

 

“You don’t like it when I touch you? When I kiss you?” she said, stepping forward again.

 

“No.”

 

She slid her hand around to his ass, squeezing lightly. “I’ll make you feel so good, Jensen. You’ll like making love, I promise,” she said whispering against his lips.

 

Jensen swallowed and shook his head.

 

Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “Fine!” she snapped. She grasped Jensen’s hand and dragged him into a room and sat him down in front of the computer. “Watch this,” she snarled at him, tapping on one of the keys. “This is what humans do…watch it and then go to your room! And you stay there until you learn that I own you! You’re mine, and you will obey me! Then you will do this!”

 

Jensen sighed and turned toward the computer, watching the two people - one male, one female - on the screen, kiss and remove their clothes. Jensen turned his head and looked at her and watched as she pulled a thick book from the shelf and started flipping through the pages as she went out the door. His heart pounded at the thought of what she was planning on doing to him. He didn’t want to change how he was. He liked Jared. He loved Jared. And Mistress…Veronica – wasn’t going to change that. Ever.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Veronica planned to go out for the evening, and put lunch meat and bread on the counter, telling Jensen to make himself a sandwich if he was hungry and was soon out the door. 

 

Jensen was pleased when she left - he was beginning to not like her very much.

 

He climbed the stairs two at a time and pushed open the attic door. “Jared!” he said happily. 

 

Jared smiled and crossed the floor to hug him. “I missed you,” Jared said, wrapping his arms around him. Jared frowned and placed his nose against Jensen’s neck and inhaled. “You smell like her,” he growled. “I don’t like her scent on you…” he said forcefully, shoving Jensen against the wall.

 

Jensen groaned when Jared pressed up against him. Jared’s face was twitching slightly as his nose continued to slide against Jensen’s skin. “You need to wash her off of you…” he practically snarled, pulling Jensen toward the door and down the stairs to the second floor.

 

Jared pulled him into the bathroom and pulled off his clothes. Jensen winced when his underwear was removed due to the dried, sticky mess from their lovemaking earlier in the day.

 

Jared pulled his own clothes off, the sticky mess in his pants not bothering him. He pulled Jensen into the shower and fiddled with the knobs until the water was running and was warm to the touch and he closed the curtain. Jared swirled the soap in between his hands and started to wash Jensen’s body. Jensen sucked in a deep breath, reveling in the feel of Jared’s hands sliding over the freckled expanse of his skin. Jensen moaned – his body shivering and growing harder and harder from Jared’s touch. 

 

Jared slid his hands down Jensen’s torso, his fingers sliding across his lean abs and down into the curls at the base of his cock. Jared smiled at the whimper that escaped Jensen’s lips and slid his hand down the steely length, Jensen’s head falling forward and coming to rest on Jared’s shoulder.

 

Jensen reached up and grasped Jared’s biceps and started to move his hips, sliding is cock in and out of Jared’s fist. “God…” Jensen moaned, “Jared…”

 

Jared sped his hand up, matching Jensen’s thrusts, and that had Jensen spilling across his hand quickly, a loud throaty moan filling the air along with the slap-slap of Jared’s hand on his dick.

 

“I love you…” Jared said into Jensen’s ear. 

 

They both knew what love was because they both loved their owners. Well Jensen did up until today. Now he was beginning to wonder what kind of person Veronica was…but Jensen raised his head and smiled at him. “I love you, too. You are mine, Jared. My mate. Mine.”

 

“Yours,” Jared echoed to him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Two days had passed and Jared was living happily in Jensen's attic. Jensen had come to him as soon as Veronica left for work both mornings. To his and Jared’s happiness, Veronica had stopped trying to get Jensen to “breed”. 

 

They spent their days kissing and touching and learning what touches and caresses felt the best to them, their bodies driven by desire and instinct. 

 

They also indulged in eating...one of Jared's favorite pasttimes. 

 

Jared even convinced Jensen to accompany him to the pizza place. But after their first attempt at trying to get some food and being shouted at for not having money, Jared convinced Jensen to swipe some money from Veronica’s purse to pay for the food on the next day.

 

They enjoyed a leisurely afternoon eating an extra large pizza and drinking massive amounts of Coke. They walked back to Jensen's home and retired to the attic, laying in each other’s arms and sleeping the rest of the afternoon away until Jared heard his Master calling his name.

 

Jared walked to the window and opened it. His heart ached at the sad sound of his Master's voice. He sounded so pained, so lonely. Jared wanted to walk down the stairs and out the door and comfort him. He loved his Master - he was always good to him and treated him well. Jared felt really badly that his Master was in such pain because Jared was missing.

 

He walked to the door and decided that he had to go talk to him, even though Jensen told him that Al wouldn't understand, that he wouldn't believe him. Jensen had taken to calling him Al instead of saying “Master” when talking about him. He tried to convince Jared to call him Al too, to no avail.

 

Jared opened the back door and walked outside and approached his Master. Jared visibly swallowed and reached out his hand and tapped him on the shoulder. "Master?"

 

Al spun around and fell back on his behind at the sight of the huge man before him, the man that he'd found sleeping in his bed only a few days before. “Who – who are you?” Al stuttered, his voice shaky and scared.

 

“It’s me…Jared,” Jared said.

 

“Jared wh…” Al started to ask, coming to the realization of just exactly what Jared meant. “You’re a psycho, get away from me!” he shouted, standing up and backing away.

 

“It’s really me, Master. I came to live with you after you hit me with your car when I was a little. I was…”

 

“Stop!” Al yelled. “Just stay away from me! I’m calling the cops!”

 

“I can prove it!” Jared said.

 

Both men startled when Jensen came out the back door and into the yard. “Jared, what are you doing?” he said, looking at him disapprovingly.

 

“That’s Jensen, Veronica’s dog. She changed us into humans. She’s a witch,” Jared told him. 

 

Al looked from Jensen to Jared and back to Jensen. “I don’t know who you two are, but I’m serious, I don’t…”

 

“You keep a picture of your wife under your pillow. Every night when you go to bed, you pull it out and tell her that you still love her. She died last year after having cancer. She had red hair and blue eyes. You had been together since you were both in high school. When you brought me home, she took me upstairs and gave me a bath and cleaned up my wounds and laid me in your bed and not on the floor because I was hurt. She laid on the bed with me all night, making sure that I was ok. It was only a few days after that when she got sick. When she died, that’s when we moved here.”

 

“How do you know that? I’ve never told anyone here about her,” Al said, stepping closer to Jared.

 

“Because I’m not lying,” Jared said. “Look into my eyes – I’m not lying,” he repeated more pointedly.

 

Al gasped. This was crazy – but those eyes, he knew those eyes. He knew that soul staring back at him. “And you’re really Veronica’s dog?” he said to Jensen.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“This is crazy. I must be crazy!” he said dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air.

 

“Maybe so, but it’s the truth,” Jensen told him. 

 

Just then, the back door crashed open. “Jensen!” Veronica said breathlessly, walking very fast to his side. “You shouldn’t…” she was going to say ‘come outside’ – but stopped herself when she noticed the odd look that her neighbor Al and the stranger were giving her.

 

“Jensen, huh?” Al said. “Isn’t that the name of your dog?”

 

Veronica laughed. “Yeah, it is. Imagine the chances of meeting a man who has the same name as my dog,” she said, taking Jensen’s hand in her own and tugging slightly.

 

Jensen pulled free of her hold just as Jared made a low, growly noise and stepped forward. “Don’t touch him,” he snarled.

 

“Excuse me?” she said, her chest puffed out, eyebrows raised. “He is mine…uh, I mean, with me.”

 

Jared reached out for Jensen, Jensen taking his hand and allowing himself to be pulled toward him. “No, he’s with me. Always will be. Remember that.”

 

Veronica’s eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, glaring into Jared’s eyes. “Don’t fuck with me dog-boy,” she paused a moment, taking in Jared and Jensen’s stunned faces. She laughed, the noise of it sending prickling waves of unease through all three men standing there. “Yeah, I know that the spell got you, too. I came home for lunch the other day and heard you two, heard you fucking upstairs. I came to the door and saw it. Don’t think for one moment that I won’t change you back,” she said directly to Jensen. She stood there a moment and held out her hand. “Jensen, are you coming?”

 

Jensen stepped away from her. “No,” he said shaking his head.

 

She smirked. “Very well. Don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” She turned and stomped across the yard in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

 

“That went well,” Al said. “I’m assuming that you two have nowhere to stay then?” he asked.

 

“No,” Jensen answered.

 

Al sighed and nodded toward his backdoor. “Come on, I have an extra room.”

 

Jared smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Master!” Jared wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t think that Jensen, or Al for that matter, would appreciate it.

 

“Al,” he said to Jared. “Call me Al, ok?”

 

“Yes Master…uh, Al.”

 

Al motioned for Jensen and Jared both to follow him into the house, closing the door behind them. “You can share the spare bedroom. There’s a king sized bed, so it should be big enough,” he said with a laugh, looking up at Jared.

 

“Thank you,” Jared said, nodding and walking down the hall. “I’ll show Jensen where it is.”

 

They got into the bedroom and Jared shut the door. “I’m scared.”

 

“Of what?” Jensen frowned.

 

“You heard what Miss…uh, Veronica said. She said she would change you back. I don’t want her to change you back,” Jared said with a hitch in his voice.

 

“If she changes me, she’d change you, too…” Jensen said, knowing full well that he didn’t believe it himself. But he needed to make Jared feel better. He reached out and rubbed his hand along Jared’s back, his fingers feeling the muscle underneath the tight shirt he was wearing. “And besides that, she’d actually have to have me in her presence in order to change me back. I’d have to be in her home by her altar and the thing on the floor. I believe she called it a pentagram. And I’m never, ever going in that house again Jared, so you don’t have to worry, ok?”

 

Jared nodded his head and laid back on the bed. “Lay with me?” Jared asked, kicking off his sandals.

 

Jensen kicked off his shoes and then scooted back on the bed and lay next to Jared, his chest pressed up against Jared’s back. He snuggled his face down into his neck and inhaled his scent, wrapping his arm tightly around Jared’s body. He could feel Jared shaking beneath his touch. Jensen pressed his lips against Jared’s neck and whispered “Shhh, it’ll be ok, I promise. She can’t get to me, to us. It’ll be ok.”

 

Jared turned on his back and pulled Jensen down to his lips, kissing him slowly and tenderly. “I need more of you,” he whispered. “More.”

 

Jensen smiled against Jared’s mouth and rolled over on top of him and pulled off his shirt. Jared reached down and grasped the hem of Jensen’s tee and pulled and rolled their bodies, sliding down and starting on Jensen’s pants. He grasped them and his underwear and pulled them slowly down his body, grinning when Jensen’s cock bounced up and smacked his belly.

 

Jared discarded Jensen’s clothes by throwing them over his shoulder and pressed kisses up his legs. When he reached the V of Jensen’s body, he stuck his tongue out and licked up the length of his dick. His taste buds bursting with the flavor of Jensen, sweat, arousal, and precome flooding his tongue.

 

When Jensen moaned and threaded his hands in Jared’s hair, Jared licked him again. And again. He wrapped his hand around his lover’s girth and slid his hand up and down, remembering how they both liked the feel of that when they were getting to know one another’s bodies.

 

Something inside Jared made him lean down and slip his mouth around the crown. Jensen shot up off of the bed, hips thrusting forward, his cock sliding deeper inside Jared’s mouth, causing Jared to choke and gag slightly.

 

“Sorry….guhhhh, oh God. Feels good….” Jensen moaned when Jared wiped his mouth off and did it again, this time holding Jensen down on the bed.

 

He continued to lick and suck on Jensen’s dick, watching him writhe beneath his touches, his mouth. It was making Jared harder than he’d ever been in his life. He pulled off of Jensen’s cock and slid up his body, kissing him long and deep. “I love you…I want, I need…” Jared panted. He wasn’t quite sure what it was that he wanted or needed, just that he knew that he needed more of Jensen.

 

Jensen rolled them again and kneed Jared’s knees apart. “I saw some things…” he whispered, sliding down Jared’s body. He licked at Jared’s balls and down…his tongue circling his asshole.

 

Jared gasped, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath him. “Jen…” he moaned. Jensen licked his fingers remembering when he accidentally clicked a button and the computer switching to a different movie that was on there. One of two men.

 

He reached between Jared’s legs and pushed a finger inside him. It wasn’t exactly ruthless, but it wasn’t gentle either. Jared gasped and pulled away. “I’m sorry. It looked like they liked it on the computer,” Jensen said as he made to pull his finger out. He felt his finger pass a small, spongy mass, and when the tip of his finger pressed in on that spot, Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body shook with a jolt of pleasure. “Uhhh…” he gasped grasping Jensen’s wrist. “Again…” he whimpered. “Do that again.”

 

Jensen started to rub on the spot. He didn’t know anything other than the two men on the screen seemed to like the things that he was planning on doing to Jared.

 

Jensen added another finger and started to pull him wider, watching when Jared flinched and backing off. He reached between his own legs and fisted his dick, the ache almost becoming to much.

 

“Jen…” Jared said letting his legs fall further apart. Jensen growled low and throaty, pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand coating his dick, the spit mixing with the come dribbling from the tip.

 

He pressed the tip of his cock inside Jared’s body, pushing in slower when Jared moaned uncomfortably.

 

He kissed his mouth. “I love you,” Jensen said against his lips, his tongue sweeping out across them. “So much.”

 

Jared lifted his legs up and around Jensen’s waist and pulled him in deeper. “Me too, God Jensen.”

 

They laid there a moment before Jensen started to move, he didn’t want to hurt Jared, but the instinct to move and thrust into that tight heat was finally getting the better of him. He pulled back and slid in slowly, a low cry of pleasure escaping his lips. “Jaaaaaaaaaared,” he voiced loudly against his neck. “God…Jared.”

 

Both men were soon taken over by lust and feelings, Jensen thrusting down into Jared’s body, Jared lifting his hips up off of the bed against Jensen’s. 

 

They both clawed, scratched and bit each other's skin, hands flailing to find purchase against the other as their bodies rocketed toward orgasm.

 

Jensen slammed into Jared hard and came, his come shooting thick and warm inside him. He cried out as he slammed into him over and over, milking all of the feeling that he could.

 

Jared’s own cries filled the air as his own orgasm threw him over the precipice. 

 

They lay there a moment, Jensen still buried deep inside him. Sweat glistened on their bodies, their breath slowing and evening out. "I love you," Jensen said. "Nothing will ever change that."

 

Jared sucked in a deep breath, his body still shuddering from orgasm. "I love you, too. No matter what."

 

Jensen rolled over to his side, gently pulling free from Jared's body, both men cuddling close as sleep pulled them in, their minds filled with pleasure - dreams of their lives ahead of them.

 

~

 

Jared woke to an odd sensation. He swiped his hand out, pushing away the offending feeling against his face. It felt like fluttering against his cheek, jaw...forehead...

 

He gasped and sat up. Sitting at the foot of the bed was Jensen.

 

 

In his dog form.

 

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Jared sat there a moment, taking in the sight before him. "Jensen..." he whispered. 

 

Jensen whined low and padded up the bed, lying down with his head in Jared's lap. Jared swallowed the thick lump in his throat and ran his hand along Jensen's fur. 

 

"I'll fix it, Jensen. I promise," he said, bending down and hugging him.

 

 

~

 

Jared raised his hand and knocked. He was frightened. He didn't know what was going to happen. Was Veronica evil enough to have changed Jensen back, or had the spell just worn off of Jensen and not yet on him? 

 

The door was snatched open, and Jared was greeted with Veronica's smug face. He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a scoff. 

 

"You...you did it on purpose, didn't you?"

 

"Of course I did," she answered matter-of-factly. "What do you want, Jared?"

 

"Change him back. Please." Jared looked into her eyes and saw nothing but anger and hate.

 

"Why would I do that?"

 

"Because I love him and he loves me. Please. You can't seriously want to be this cruel."

 

"Who says I don't want that? He was supposed to be for me, Jared," she snarled, stepping forward. "Mine. And what does he do? Runs off to you. No I will not change him back."

 

"Then change me back..." he said quietly.

 

Veronica laughed wickedly. "You must be kidding me? I'll do no such thing." With that said, she stepped back inside her house and slammed the door.

 

Jared hung his head and walked back to his home. When he was inside, he found Al sitting on the couch, Jensen laying on it beside him. Al looked at him when he entered, Jensen sitting up and cocking his head to the side.

 

"She did it, Mast...Al. She changed him back on purpose. I asked her to change Jensen back to human,and she said no, so I asked her to change me back to a dog and she...she - " Jared's breath hitched, "she laughed at me and went back inside." Tears formed in his eyes and spilled over the egdes, wetting his face as they rippled down his cheeks. "How can anyone be so mean?"

 

Al stood and went to him. "We'll figure it out, Jared. We'll do something..."

 

"What? Neither of us knows how to do witchcraft, so it's no good.”

 

"Yeah, but maybe her coven will help."

 

"Why would they help? They're probably just as evil as she is," Jared told him. "And besides that, you don't know who they are."

 

"Yeah, that's true, but in a small town like this - there aren't many places that they can go to buy books and things. I'll start there."

 

Jensen bounded off of the couch and barked. Loudly.

 

"I know," Jared said, crouching down and letting Jensen snuggle into him, "we'll figure it out."

 

Jensen barked again and used his teeth to latch onto Jared's pants and tugged. "What is it?" Jared asked him.

 

Jensen ran to the door. Jared turned and looked at Al.

 

"I think that he's trying to tell us that he knows where the coven is."

 

Jensen barked and bounced happily around him. "Is that it, Jensen? You're trying to tell us that you know where they are?"

 

Jensen ran to the door and barked, scratching at the bottom. Jared and Al both got up and followed him to the door. Once it was open, Jensen barreled out into the daylight.

 

~

 

Jared and Al followed Jensen down the city streets. Block after block they kept behind him, Jensen turning occasionally and barking as if to shout 'hurry up!'.

 

Jensen finally came to stop at an old door in the middle of the shopping district downtown. Above the door hung a sign that read 'Magic Box'. 

 

"How very Buffy," Al snorted, pushing the door open, Jared and Jensen following closely.

 

"Jensen!!" a very pretty dark-haired girl called out, her English accent flowing beautifully. 

 

When she crouched down, Jensen ran to her barking, his tail wagging. 

 

"How are you boy?" she grinned. "Wait a minute..." she said pausing, "I thought Veronica..." then she stopped talking when she eyed the two strangers.

 

She stood. "Hi, welcome to the Magic Box, how can I help?"

 

"Yeah...I think that you're just the person that we need to talk to..." Al said. "I'm Al Cross and this is Jared. We're friends of Jensen's."

 

"I'm Natalie. Um…where is Veronica? Jensen is her dog," she questioned.

 

"Well, it seems that Veronica thought it would be great to change Jensen into a human, but when he chose Jared as a mate instead of her, she changed him back into a dog."

 

Natalie swallowed thickly. "Change him into a human?" she said nonchalantly, like she didn't know what he was talking about. “You can’t change a dog into a human.”

 

"Look lady, you seem like a really nice person, nothing like Veronica. We just want help. Jared..."

 

"I'm his dog,” Jared interrupted, pointing to Al. “I got hit with the spell that turned Jensen human, too. All I want is for him to be back like he was. I need him. Please, can you help me?"

 

"I don't know what I can do," Natalie started, "my coven..."

 

"Protects their own," a rather stern-looking woman, her hair stiffly pulled back in a bun, said as she walked out of the back room. "I'm afraid that there is nothing that we can do to help you," she said, folding her arms across her chest. Three other women joined her, all looking at them as if they were the lowest of life forms on the earth.

 

"Please?" Jared whispered.

 

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave," the woman with the bun protested. 

 

Jared nodded and turned to go. The four women turned their backs on the trio still standing in the middle of the store. Jensen bared his teeth and gave a nasty growl at them. 

 

Natalie stood up. "I'm really sorry..." she said genuinely.

 

Jared only nodded again. He eyed her as she raised her hand, her fingers flexing as if she were waving something her way. Natalie nodded across the room, and Jared turned his head and saw a book pull out slightly from the stack. He gave her a slight smile and pulled the book off of the shelf as he, Al and Jensen exited the store.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared sat on the couch beside Al, who was flipping through the book that Natalie had him take. "Jared, this book has a reversal spell for evil magic. It says if your love is pure that it will reverse it and punish the one who performed the evil magic," he smiled. 

 

Jared grinned back at him. “Thank you for helping me, Master.”

 

Al looked over at him. “Jared, you have to quit calling me Master…you’re human now, you don’t belong to anyone, certainly not to me.”

 

Jared looked down at Jensen lying on the floor by his feet. He reached down and stroked his hands through his fur. “You’re wrong about that, I belong to him.”

 

“So let’s get back to learning this spell,” Al said.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared called the Magic Box and was lucky enough that he managed to get Natalie on the phone. She gathered up the things that he needed for the spell and told him that she would deliver them after her shift ended that day.

 

Jared sat and waited patiently for her to arrive. When she rang the doorbell, Jared dashed across the room, Jensen barking and running beside him. “Hey,” he smiled, flinging open the door.

 

Natalie smiled at him. “Hello, I have almost everything that you need.”

 

“Almost?” Jared asked, almost whining.

 

“Well, you’ll have to get something of hers…it’s part of the spell.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. What should I get?”

 

“Something personal,” Natalie shrugged. “How about her toothbrush?”

 

“I’ll have to go now, she gets home from work pretty soon,” he said, standing up.

 

“Go tomorrow instead of chancing getting caught,” she suggested.

 

“No, I don’t want to spend another minute without him. I mean – I know he’s here – I just want him human or me back into a dog so we’re the same…does that make sense?” Jared asked, feeling like he was being selfish or stupid.

 

Natalie smiled and stepped forward. She reached up and cupped the side of Jared’s face. “I understand, and I don’t blame you.”

 

Jared smiled and bent down, pulling her into his arms. “Thank you for all of your help. I hope that this doesn’t get you into trouble with your coven.”

 

Natalie scoffed. “Oh, I’m not worried about them. I’ve quit my job and I’m opening my own shop away from them.”

 

“Will they come after you?”

 

Natalie shook her head. “No, they wouldn’t dare,” she chuckled.

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“Let’s just say that I’m the only one who has serious active powers. Sure, they can all cast spells and such, and can do small things like move objects, but they aren’t like me. They won’t mess with me, you or Jensen.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I’ve bound all their powers,” she smirked.

 

Jared smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“No need. Just promise me that you and Jensen will come see my shop when I get it opened.”

 

“We will.”

 

~

 

Jared walked around to the back of Veronica’s house and tried the door. He knew that it would be locked, but it didn’t hurt to try. He went to all the windows in the back and found them all locked as well. He growled in frustration, and in his haste he broke the small glass panel on the back door, the reached inside and unlocked it.

 

He walked through the house quickly, making his way to her bathroom and snatched up her toothbrush, a triumphant look on his face. As he started down the stairs, he heard the front door open. He froze and slammed his back against the wall in the hallway, his feet propped on the fourth and fifth stairs. Jared was so glad that he didn’t have his small doggie bladder anymore, because he was sure that he would have been peeing right about then out of sheer fright.

 

“I don’t understand what the hell is going on!” Veronica snarled into her phone, walking right past Jared without noticing that someone was in her house. “I can’t do anything. I couldn’t even get a simple spell to work, I mean it’s like…” then she gasped. “Someone bound my powers!” she yelled into the phone.

 

She went further into her house, and that’s when she noticed the open door and the broken glass on the floor. “Someone has been in my house!” she exclaimed and hung up her cell. She reached into her purse and pulled out a canister of mace and walked slowly through the living room, heading for the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Jared made a mad dash out of the house, not slowing until he was safely inside Al’s place.

 

Jared smiled down at Jensen, who was bouncing at his feet, his tail wagging and barking happily. “I got it, Jensen,” he said, holding out his hand and showing him the toothbrush. “We’ll do the spell tonight at midnight.”

 

~

 

Al helped Jared set everything up for the spell. The bronze bowl was set in the middle of the table, the wormwood and cloverleaf already tossed inside. Jensen was sitting patiently in front of the bowl, head slightly cocked to the side.

 

Jared picked up the small bottle of liquid that Natalie had called anointment oil and poured it over the items inside the bowl. He picked up the scissors lying on the table and cut a small bunch of hair off of Jensen and dropped it inside as Al poured a yellow liquid into the mixture. Al picked up the book and began to read the short spell, then nodded at Jared, who reached over and picked up Veronica’s toothbrush and dropped it inside the bowl. The contents immediately began to smoke.

 

The front door flung open and Veronica stormed in just as Jared dropped the toothbrush into the bowl. 

 

“No!!” she screamed as she started toward the bowl, her eyes crazed and frightening. “I knew it was one of you who was in my house!” she bellowed.

 

There was a sudden, blinding flash of light and a loud reverberating boom…and then darkness.

 

~

 

Jared groaned as he sat up, his hands going to his throbbing head. The house was still slightly smokey, and there was a lingering smell that resembled boiled eggs filling the air. He looked over at Al, who was still lying on the floor unconscious. Jared scrambled over to him and touched his chest. “Master?” he said, giving him a slight shake.

 

“Uhhhh,” Al moaned, turning his head. “Jared, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Al?”

 

Jared laughed and then looked over to where doggie Jensen had been sitting. Lying there, completely naked, was Jensen in his human form. “Jensen!” he cried out, rushing over to him.

 

Jared went to his knees beside him and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight and close. “Jensen, wake up.”

 

“Jar….Jared,” he said, his voice thick and raw. “It worked…” 

 

Jared smiled so brightly that it could probably light up the world for a week. Jensen pulled away slightly and pressed their mouths together. “Thank you.”

 

“I’d do anything for you,” Jared whispered, then leaned down and kissed him back. 

 

Suddenly there was a loud, hissing sound. Jensen looked over into the corner and saw a small, black cat. Instinct told him to growl and chase it up a tree, but, well, he wasn’t going to do that since he was human again. 

 

In the meantime, Al had gotten up and pulled the quilt off of the couch and handed it to Jensen until they could get him some clothes. Then he walked toward the hissing, furious cat. Al squatted down and looked at it. “Serves you right after what you did, Veronica,” he said quietly. He reached out to pick her up and she swiped her paws at him, her sharp, dagger-like claws sliding through his flesh. “Bitch!” he yelped.

 

Veronica dashed through his house, jumped up on the window sill and went right through the screen, not looking back even once.

 

“Where do you reckon she’s going?” Al asked.

 

“I don’t know, maybe to find someone in her coven, not that they could help her now, or would even know who she is,” Jared said.

 

“Good riddance,” Jensen said, standing up and wrapping the quilt around him.

 

“Yeah,” Jared said nodding. “she got what she deserved…”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

About six months later

 

 

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Jared asked Natalie as they sat on the floor opening boxes. 

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. That cute guy from the coffee shop across the street keeps asking me out.”

 

“Chad?”

 

Natalie grinned and nodded. “He’s cute and all, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“I don’t know, I heard that he’s kind of a player. Dates lots of women and such.”

 

“So, what if you’re the one for him? Don’t not go out with him because of his past, he just might be your other half,” Jared said, cocking his head to the side and studying her. “We’re supposed to go out for drinks tomorrow night with some friends.”

 

“Awesome! Who?” she questioned.

 

“Remember? I told you last week about couple that we met at the mall, the ones who were buying that dog – Nick and Samantha.”

 

“Yeah, that’s great babe, you and Jensen deserve to have lots and lots of friends!”

 

“We do. You’ve introduced us to so many people. I just don’t know how we were so lucky to find you…” he said, tapping her side with his elbow. Just then, his cell chirped, letting him know that he’d gotten a text message. Again.

 

Natalie grinned at him. Just a few months back he was getting frustrated with normal human things like cell phones, paying bills, learning to drive (which Jared still hadn’t mastered, tending toward being quite dangerous behind the wheel of a car) and getting used to not peeing outside. Now he was a text master, his fingers flying over the keys, answering Jensen.

 

“Jared, go home. It’s late, and we both know that Jensen hates it when you work late,” Natalie laughed.

 

“Yeah, but you have all of this inventory that needs to be logged and then put on the shelves.”

 

Natalie rolled her eyes, sighed and went to her friend. “Go. Home!” she said, pulling a box out of his hands. “It’s your six month anniversary, go,” she fussed, shoving Jared toward the door. “You know he’s itching to get busy…” she chuckled, wagging her eyebrows.

 

Jared turned bright red. Everyone who knew them teased them about their sex life because it seemed like that was all they did – and when they weren’t doing it, they were talking about doing it – or groping each other all the time…of course only Natalie and Al knew that they were new to being human and having human desires and such. But that didn’t stop the duo from teasing and embarrassing them both.

 

Jared bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks boss, love you,” he grinned, opening the door to her shop and making a hasty retreat.

 

“Love you, too. Give Jensen my love as well,” she waved, smiling fondly.

 

“I will,” Jared grinned, his dimpled smile brightening the night.

 

~

 

Jared walked quickly, ready to be home and relaxing in Jensen’s arms. He grinned to himself, thinking back on the last six months of his and Jensen’s lives.

 

Al had bought Veronica’s house at an auction, being that the banks and her family assumed that she’d abandoned it. He’d given the house to a stunned Jensen and Jared and told them that he would pay the mortgage until they found jobs and could afford to pay for it themselves.

 

Natalie had helped them get false identifications, birth certificates and anything else that one could think that they would need to function as humans. Then she gave them both jobs at her shop, which was very popular amongst the townies, and doing very good business, raking in the money.

 

Before Jared knew it, he was standing at the front door of their home. He went inside and was immediately greeted by an overzealous Jensen. He wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him into his body. “I missed you today,” Jensen bit and licked against Jared’s neck.

 

“Guhhhh, God, Jen…” Jared gasped as he slid his hands up Jensen’s back, inside his shirt, as Jensen slid his leg between Jared’s legs and started to rock gainst his crotch. 

 

Jensen kissed across Jared's jawline, up to his mouth and down the other side. His lips slid back to suck on Jared's pulse point just behind his ear, a place that Jensen had discovered drove Jared nuts. Jared pushed and pushed on Jensen's t-shirt until he got the message and lifted his arms so that Jared could free him from the material. Jared's hands instantly went down Jensen's arms, and stopped on his waist to pull him even closer, then slipped to his belt, button and zipper.

 

"Off," Jared commanded, "get these off," he hastily ordered as he shoved Jensen's jeans down past his slim hips and around his ankles. Jared went to his knees, pushing Jensen against the wall, his bare ass smacking into it. He sucked him down in one long swallow until his nose was buried in the soft curls around Jensen's cock.

 

Jensen threaded his fingers in Jared's hair, tightening his fingers into fists and holding his head still. Jared relaxed his throat as Jensen started to make slow, shallow thrusts. Jared tightened his lips more firmly around Jensen's dick as it continued to slide in and out of his mouth, his throat contracting around the head as he swallowed. 

 

"Nuhhh...Ja...Jared," Jensen panted as his hips snapped in quicker succession. "Come...coming," Jensen warned as he felt his balls constrict. Jared just sucked harder.

 

Jensen came with a shout of Jared's name, pumping is cock harder, Jared deepthroating him with every thrust. Jared continued to lick and suck on him even after Jensen's hips slowed, only stopping when Jensen's whimper told him that his cock was over-sensitized.

 

Jared pulled off and pressed his lips to Jensen's stomach, his tongue traveling up his body as Jared stood. "I love you," he whispered against Jensen's lips.

 

"Mmm, love you," Jensen answered almost drealily.

 

~

 

Later that night, as they lay sated and sweaty in bed, Jared turned his head and looked at him. "Jen, you asleep?"

 

"No, just trying..." he chuckled.

 

"I've been thinking."

 

"About?"

 

"Us and..." Jared paused.

 

"And what, Jared?" Jensen asked turning over in bed to face him.

 

"Kids."

 

Jensen offered a pleased smile. "You want kids?"

 

Jared nodded.

 

"Ok, we'll check it out tomorrow, k?" Jensen asked him.

 

"Really?" Jared gasped, rolling over on top of him and kissing every inch of his lover's face.

 

"Yeah," Jensen giggled. "Really."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen and Jared walked into the stern and slightly cold-looking white building, both very scared and nervous. A pleasant woman looked up from her desk and smiled. 

 

"Hi, can I help you?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen said, taking Jared's hand in his own. "My boyfriend and I would like to adopt."

 

"Well, have a seat, I can certainly help you with that. What I'll need for you two to do is start on this paperwork and we'll go from there."

 

Jensen swallowed and took the clipboard from her. He'd told Al what they were planning on doing and Al had run through everything that he and Jared would have to do, and even wrote everything down for him in case he forgot, along with several references. He took the pen and filled out the paperwork, handing it back to the lady when he was finished, and the both of them stood and followed her further into the building.

 

An hour later, they exited, Jared holding one leash, Jensen the other. One dog, resembling a German Shepherd, barked happily as she was walking quickly in front of Jensen. "Whoa there, Sadie, easy girl..." he soothed.

 

Jared laughed as he was being yanked across the yard toward their vehicle. "Hurry up Jensen, I think that Harley is really ready to see his new home!!!"

 

~le fin


End file.
